deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Master Chief
Link VS Master Chief is a What If? Death Battle. DCF57121-D9D2-4079-8130-317419ABE192.jpeg|The Italian Writer Description Halo vs Zelda! , which Hero who has many weapons will win?? Interlude Wiz: Over the course of history, many weapons have been made. From the bow and arrow, to the sword, and in the modern day, the gun. But is the gun truly better than the sword? Boomstick: So we have selected one of the greatest sharpshooters and one of the greatest swordsmen in the history of gaming, to finally figure this question out. Wiz: Link, hero of Hyrule Boomstick: And Master Chief, hero of Halo. Wiz: Today we will finally put an end to the debate over which weapon is better, a sword or a gun! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Wiz:Link is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. His archenemy is Ganon, who keeps trying to take over Hyrule. A peculiarity of Link is the several different incarnations of the character throughout The Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance and sense of bravery and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy since at the beginning of almost every game, he oversleeps. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue Boomstick: Link is extremely powerful , he has many years of Traning with multiple weapons like bombs , arrows , shields and so much more. Wiz: in most games he comes from a peaceful town however he is usually distributed by Ganondorf always taking Zelda or by being chosen to save hyrule. Boomstick: Most versions of Link are left-handed, the exepions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and Breath of the Wild's sequel. Throughout the series, Link never utters a word. His only vocalizations consist of grunts and shouts when dealing or taking damage. This allows the players, from a developer's point of view, to feel more like they are Link. The sole exception happens in The Wind Waker, where Link can be heard saying "Come on. Wiz: well since their are so many versions of link ,we will be using Botw Link as he has the most in common with Master Chief. Boomstick: yeah , And also link will have all of his end game gear. Wiz: well let’s see if Link can Pull himself to victory!. Link:Hyahhh!. F57B4BFE-5B61-4D87-969F-BE0B9A85F0E7.png|Link Master Chief Wiz:Originally, Chief lived alone in Jon's apartment, playing Halo 3 and drinking nothing but Mountain Dew Game Fuel & alcohol. One day, as Chief is playing his game, a package is delivered to the apartment, the contents later revealed to be Arbiter. Unlike Chief, he doesn't show any sign of life, leaving Chief to continue his game. As Chief plays, he soon hears banging in the kitchen. Chief goes to investigate and finds the figure case to have been busted open. Chief is then ambushed by Arbiter. After this short display, the two begin playing Halo together. Arbiter begins to insult Chief's playing style. Chief gets annoyed at Arbiter's insults and storms off. Arbiter starts playing, only to be smacked by a frying pan seconds later. Arbiter then states how the two are going to have a "great relationship" to which Cheif responds with a "LOLOLLOLOLLOLOL". Boomstick: that’s defiantly a comedic line!. Wiz:In contrast to Arbiter's intelligent and serious demeanor, Cheif displays the polar opposite, being a "loose cannon". Chief will often display acts of fanboyism, thinking that the Halo series is the best video game series and that nothing can compare to it, often saying erroneous reasons as to why. He also insults Arbiter for playing games other than Halo, calling him and the games he plays "hipster" or any homophobic slur he can come up with. He will also say "your mom" jokes to Arbiter at any given chance, as well as doing so to other players on Halo. On Halo, Chief displays very mediocre & terrible playing style, to which not only Arbiter, but other plays insult him for, to which Cheif retaliates with his usual homophobic and "your mom" insults. Chief is shown to be very perverted. Boomstick: okay we’re not getting into details. Wiz: anyhow master chief is very powerful , he has multiple types of weapons like guns and bullets and has multiple types of armors and has years of military experience. Boomstick: in addition he can shoot bullets up to 8 meters away!. Wiz: petty impressive for a silly looking man in green!. Boomstick:*Face palm* Master chief:I do not remember my name. I do not remember my family. I do not remember my home. But I can remember the game. We played it every day. And I never lost. The game... It's the only thing I can remember about the life I had before I met Doctor Halsey. Since then, I have experienced a lifetime of combat. Through thirty years of war against alien aggressors... I have always known my fate. I knew someday I would die in battle. But now that it is here... now that it is time to die... I find I am not ready. 6DC6510C-BDDB-4612-AA20-BE711EBE3A95.jpeg|Master chief pre-fight 8460304E-3B92-46CD-AA57-88BB83D61F5D.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: alright the combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!. Fight Link is walking around Hyrule forest until master chief shoots a bullet at link , link barley dodges and the bullet explodes and causes the Deku tree to go on fire. Master chief:Target has been destroyed. Link:Hyahhh Link then goes out of the bush and slashes master chief with the master sword. Master chief: you dare attack me master chief....., well time to die!!!. Fight! Link shoots a Bomb arrow at Master chief , Master chief dodges , master chief then takes out his plasma rifal and shoots plasma at link , link dodges , Link then shoots a Fire arrow at master chief , master chief gets hit and explodes , Link then jumps out of the fire and slashes him with the master sword , breaking part of his armor , Master chief takes out his hydra launcher and shoots bullets at Link , Link uses his shield and blocks , Link then hook shots master chief and Starts slashing him with the master sword , master chief kicks link in the cheast and starts shooting , link gets hit by all the bullets , master chief them rushes at link , Link uses his stasis and stops time , Link then shoots 5 bomb arrow at him , time reverts and master chief gets hit by all the attacks , master chief then falls to the ground and spits out blood , Link walks away , master chief then uses his spartan shield and shoots a bullet at link , a huge explosion happen so , link comes out of the smoke and hits master chief with the master sword , master chief shoots More bullets , link shoots bomb arrows , the two attacks clash and explode , causing the whole forest to go on fire , both link And master chief run away from the fire , both are running out of the forest , master chief shoots plasma at link , link uses Daruks Protection and blocks the attack , Link then runs a head , link barley gets out of the forest fire , master chief is hiding on a tree , as link starts to walk away , master chief jumps at link and kicks him in the face. Master chief: for a human with no armor your pretty strong , but I’m not close to done!. Link and Master chief fight again , Link then uses revalis gale and flies into the sky , master chief starts shooting bullets at link , link dodges and slams his master sword down , master chief dodges and puts on his bubble shield , link shoots a arrow at master chief , the attack bounces back , link then dodges stops time , link shoots 5 bomb arrows and 6 guardian arrows at him , time returns to normal and master chief gets hit by all the attacks , breaking the shield , Link shoots a ice arrow , freezing him , link then rushes and slashes him out of the ice , master chief then becomes invisible , link looks around confused , master chief then starts shooting link , link gets hit multiple times , Master chief then shoots bullets from his hydra , the bullets hit link and cause a huge explosion, Links seemingly lifeless body is in the fire , master chief becomes visible again , master chief then walks away until a hook catches him , link then jumps out of the fire and slashes master chief in the neck with his sword , decapitating him , his screams could be heard all throughout the grasslands , Link then backs down and shoots 5 bomb arrows at master chief , the arrows explode and decindigrate master chiefs body , causing a huge fire , link then puts away his weapons and walks away to find Ganon. Ko! Results Which are you rooting for? Link Master Chief Who do think will win? Link Master Chief Wiz:Noooooo!!! , Master Chief!!! *Smashes Xbox one controller* Boomstick: Well that May have been the most one-sides fight we’ve seen so far , while master chief may have had more advanced technology, that doesn’t mean it was more potent , everything in links arsenal was vastly better than everything in master chiefs arsenal , Link with his multiple arrows were shown to be able to beat foes like The multiple forms of blight Ganon and even Dark beast Ganon , all of which were stated to have the power to destroy Hyrule , which even nerfed is a country level feat , master chief on the other hand , was only Street level to small city level , much less potent that link. Wiz: in terms of speed , this wasn’t all that close either , Link was shown to Be able to react to thunderblight Ganon who can move as fast as a lighting bolt and dodge lasers from guardians, head on!, while master chief is shown to barley be able to dodge normal bullets which don’t move nearly as fast!. Boomstick: Durabillty was the same as power , link can causally survive country level blasts from dark beast Ganon , while master chief can tank attacks from MJOLNIR energy shields , which are shown to have the power to destroy cities . Wiz: but what about his shields??? . Boomstick: yeah that’s helpful.... , only to keep him alive for a few extra seconds! , and link also has things that can do the same thing like Miphas Grace healing him and Daruks Protection , protecting him from incoming attacks , so anyway we cut the pizza , anything master chief does , link does the same and much better!. Wiz: wow! , well I guess master chief got mastered by the master sword!. Boomstick: the winner is link!. D3C3C576-22AD-4DF1-AE20-B2BDA6C14638.jpeg Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:The Italian writer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Halo Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles